That's what I go to school for
by Oliiver
Summary: Well, the Jonas Brothers move in next to Miley. I realize this idea is used a lot, but I still like it. The review stinks, I get that, but please read the story xD Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"He's cute" a smile crept up on her face as she pointed to a brunette in her magazine.

"Oh and him!" she replied, pointing to a muscular guy on the next page.  
Her friend laughed. "He looks like a doughnut" she said, twirling her dark hair.

"He looks like a crap load of muscles, and frankly, I want a guy who can carry me out the door when I'm drunk" Lilly said, shrugging with a small smirk on her face.

Miley blinked. "Planning to get drunk?" she asked fighting back laughter.

"No! But when I'm a famous skateboarder I'm going to go to lots of parties. With alcohol" she said stubbornly, Miley knew she made up her mind.

"Okey Dokey" Miley said closing the magazine and turning to her best friend.

"What?" Lilly asked rolling her eyes and Miley started playing with her hair.

"Lilly! Come on!" Miley whined, causing Lilly to roll her eyes.

"Fine" she grumbled sitting up and letting Miley brush and curl her hair.  
"Why is it such a big deal anyways?" Lilly asked sighing dramatically.

"Lilly, the _Jonas Brothers_ are moving in next door. Don't you want to look good?" Miley said jumping off the bed and gaping at her.

Lilly blushed slightly. "Well yah but…" she trailed off.

Miley rolled her eyes and turned to a page in a magazine supporting their faces. "Lilly, they are so cute! My dad is having them for dinner, I mean wouldn't it be awesome if they married one of us" Miley said, her eyes glazing over as she dreamily stared out her window.

Lilly laughed. "Miley, they're super famous, why would they go for us?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't they?" Miley replied, tossing her hair and placing a hand on her hip.

Lilly snorted and threw a pillow at her. "You're such a drama queen" she exclaimed getting off the bed.

Miley's jaw dropped. "Moi?" she asked, flailing her arm in attempt to shoo her away.

Lilly rolled her eyes and threw Beary at her, laughing as Miley dove to catch him.

**A/N: Sorry the first chapter is sort of short. I just kind of wanted to get across the fact that the Jonas Brothers are living next door to Miley. : Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Miley squeezed a handful of curls and turned to Lilly. "How do I look?" she asked breathlessly.

Lilly pursed her lips, taking in Miley. "Totally cute" she said, with a small squeak she ran and hugged her.

Miley squeaked back. "Aren't you glad I talked you into dressing up?" she said grinning broadly at her friend.

Lilly looked in the mirror. "I think I look like a freak" she admitted. She wore slightly tight white capris, a cute black shirt and big gold hoop earrings. Her hair was curled and she had on a white headband.

Lilly groaned. "I look like a clown" she said putting her face in her hands.

"No you look totally cute" Miley insisted flashing a smile.

Lilly pursed her lips and looked at her. "Your outfit is better than mine" she complained, looking at Miley's slim jeans and shirt.

Miley smacked her lightly across the side of her head. "Lilly! They ain't gonna be focused on your outfit, they'll be looking at your beautiful face" she said scrunching up her nose at the blonde haired girl.

Lilly laughed. "Okay" she said, biting her lip and looking in the mirror once more.

Miley grinned at her, grabbed her hand then dragged her downstairs.

"Daddy! When are they…" she trailed off, noticing four people in her living room.

"Eep!" Lilly said her jaw dropping.

"Wow" Miley said, her eyes widening and she smiled weakly.

Lilly squeezed Miley's hand and attempted to say hello.

"Ahwellasobbahi" she squeaked, a slightly dreamy look plastered on her face.

Miley elbowed her in the side. "She's just a little nervous" She said trying not to drool.

Nick smiled brightly. "Sure thing, I'm Nick" he said stepping up to shake her hand.

Miley tried to move closer, but ended up tripping over Lilly's feet. "Well that's embarrassing" she said, grimacing as Lilly helped her off the ground.

Miley's smile slipped off her face as she saw Joe. Her eyes widened slightly, and she felt Robbie Ray lightly slap her back.

"This is my daughter Miley, and her best friend Lilly" he answered for them, causing the two girls to giggle in embarrassment.

"I'm Joe, this is Nick and Kevin, and my mom" he said running a hand through his hair.

"You're beautiful" Lilly said softly.

"What?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing" she said smiling and looking sideways at Miley.

Robbie Ray rolled his eyes. This'll be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Stewart family, Lilly and the Jonas Family all sat around the table eating quietly.

Jackson was staring at Lilly in amusement; she hadn't touched a thing on her plate, and instead was gazing attentively at Nick.

Miley kicked at Lilly under the table, who truthfully thought her best friend was making a fool of herself.

Kevin winced "Ow! What was that?" he asked loudly, holding his foot.

Miley's eyes widened, as everyone looked at her. "We have mice" she said, her eyes flickering back and forth.

"Mice?" Joe asked looking slightly scared.

"Oh yeah, HUGE mice" Miley lied, stretching her arms out in exaggeration.

"Really? I haven't seen any" her father said, looking at her.

"They don't like you" Miley said nodding sadly. She took his hand and sighed, "We'll get through this together" she said patting his head and continued eating her meal.

Nick looked over at Lilly. "Uhrm, are you alright?" he asked uncomfortably shifting under her stare.

"Oh yes I am" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Ok" Nick said pushing away his food and looking at his brothers who all looked equally uncomfortable.

Mrs. Jonas smiled brightly at Robbie. "This is an excellent supper" she said, as she also pushed away her plate. It was spotless.

"Why thank you ma'am" he said brightly.

Lilly coughed and Miley bit her lip. This was slightly more than embarrassing.

Miley helped her dad clear away the dishes and Jackson disappeared to his room.

Soon they were all standing at the door. "Well this has been nice" Robbie said nodding happily, clearly under the impression this was an amazing first meeting.

"Can I have your autographs?" Lilly said suddenly.

Miley stepped on her foot.

"Ow" she said turning to her friend and frowning.

The three brothers all grinned nervously. "Nice meeting you" they said and ran out the door.

Mrs. Jonas said goodnight and left too, leaving them all slightly flushed.

Lilly groaned and collapsed on the couch. "That didn't not go as planned" she said sighing dramatically.

"Who's the drama queen now?" Miley grunted, screaming into a pillow.

Robbie Ray grinned. "I think it went great!" he said nodding brightly.

Miley and Lilly glared at him. "You know nothing" Miley said and the two girls stomped up to her room.

**A/N: Sorry these three chapters were a little fast. I just kind of wanted to get the first meeting over so I could move on. xD The rest will be better, I promise. Feel free to message me too, I'm totally up for suggestions or ideas. :**


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly silently watched Miley sleep beside her, cuddling Beary and snoring softly. She rolled her eyes and poked Miley's side.

"Get up!" she exclaimed loudly, but only received a smack in the face from her friend.

Lilly scrunched up her face and pushed Miley off her bed. Miley jumped up and squinted at Lilly who was laughing loudly.

"You've got nerve" she muttered climbing back into her bed.

Lilly grinned and stood up on Miley's bed, clinging to Beary. "WE HAVEN'T MET AND THAT'S OKAY CAUSE YOU WILL BE ASKING FOR ME ONE DAY" she screamed at Miley.

"DON'T WANNA WAIT IN LINE, THE MOMENT IS MINE BELIEVE ME" Miley screamed right back, her face bright with laughter.

"You suck at singing in the morning" Lilly commented slipping into Miley's slippers.

Miley snorted and tripped Lilly as she walked past her.

Her friend looked up at her pursing her lips.

"Phone me Lilly!" Miley yelled after her friend as she left.

Lilly smiled, turning around and nodding at her friend. She heard Miley slam the door, and then Mr. Stewart shouting something about not slamming the doors.

Grinning to herself she walked past the Jonas' house, remembering last night and blushing to herself.

'I can't believe Miley even thought something could happen' she thought, putting her hands in her pockets and laughing slightly. The Dreams of teenagers.

"Watch where you're going fatty" Lilly exclaimed as she someone walked straight into her. She looked up and saw Joe standing in front of her.

"Oh my" she said with a nervous giggle.

Joe nodded. "Hey look, I realize we all got off on the wrong start, but me and Nick are going to this party tonight, did you want to come?" he asked nervously.

Lilly's eyes widened and she smiled. "I'd love to! Could Miley?" she asked hopefully.

Joe paused. "Uhm, err, yah I guess. Come to our place at seven." he said nodding at her then walking into his house.

Lilly stumbled off the curb and fell on her butt. She sighed and got off, brushing off her pants.

"That was classic" a voice said from behind her.

Lilly turned and saw a familiar face. "Oliver!" she exclaimed.

"Hey" he said grinning sheepishly.

Lilly smiled back. "Going to the skate park?" she asked, noting the board in his hand.

"Yup, wanna come?" he asked raising one eyebrow and running a hand through his slightly long hair.

"Sure thing! Let me run home and grab my stuff, I'll meet you there" she said, already jogging away. She had already forgotten to tell Miley about the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok. I realize I've been rushing a little, but now I'm totally going to slow it down. : Keep reading!**

"Later, Oliver!" she called after her friend and opened the door to her house.

"Lilly?" her mum called, walking towards her daughter.

"Hey mum" Lilly said with a small wave.

"Don't you have a party at seven?" she asked, looking over her daughter and pursing her lips.

"Yah, so?" Lilly retorted, uncomfortable of the look her mother was giving her.

"Well you look like you just came out of an oven, go change and shower." her mother said walking away.

Lilly growled. "I was about to!" she snapped, running upstairs.

"Lillian" her mother gasped as her daughter walked down the stairs.

Lilly blushed slightly and smoothed down her shirt. She hadn't even remembered she had these clothes in her closet. They had been Christmas presents from her mum and dad, girly clothes that she thought she'd never wear. Lilly had thrown them in the back of her closet and told her parents she would never wear them. She guessed she might as well get some use out of them.

Lilly bit her lip as her mother made her twirl around for her. "You look wonderful, why don't you go to school like this?" she asked.

"I don't know" Lilly replied, putting on her shoes and leaving.

Her mother followed her out the door. "Be home by midnight!" she said, going back into the house looking slightly more cheerful.

Lilly walked up to their door, nervously tugging on her shirt. She rang the door bell and stared at the cracks on the front steps.

"Lilly?" Miley asked, coming up from behind her friend.

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" Lilly whimpered.

"What're you doing here?" she asked looking at her friend questioningly.

"I uhm, my mum err, wanted me to bring over brownies" Lilly lied quickly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Well, where are the brownies?" Miley asked looking at Lilly's outfit in confusion.

"I had to see, if they like nuts…" Lilly trailed off as Nick opened the door.

"Hey Lilly!" he said.

Lilly smiled and ran into his house. "Bye Miley!" she yelled closing the door.

Nick looked at her. "She isn't coming?" he asked.

"No" Lilly said quickly. "Lets go, are we going?" she asked hurriedly.

"Hang on" he said with a small laugh and a shake of his hair.

Lilly sighed, watching him leave the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly waited uncomfortably in their living room. She wanted to look around, but was scared of being called a snoop. So she stood in the same spot until the three boys came into the room.

"Miley not coming?" Joe said. Lilly nodded, and couldn't help noticing how his voice sounded slightly hopeful.

"Do you not like her?" she asked in confusion.

"No she's nice" he said quickly.

Nick rolled his eyes. "He thinks she's hot" he muttered, walking towards the front door.

Lilly smiled slightly then followed him. Joe tossed Kevin a side glance, but he was busy reading.

"Dork" Joe muttered, jogging to Lilly's side and grinning broadly.

Lilly smiled back and batted her eyelashes slightly.

Kevin started laughing as Joe blushed and Nick dipped his head.

Lilly put her arms around herself, not quite sure if she wanted to be here anymore.

The ride over was silent, except for Kevin's occasional cussing at bad drivers.

When he parked in front of a house, Lilly's jaw dropped.

"Someone lives in that?" she asked, gazing at the extremely large mansion.

"Nah, that's her summer house" Joe replied shrugging slightly and ringing the doorbell.

Nick fell in step with Lilly. "So uh, you and Miley close?" he asked.

Lilly nodded. "We're best friends, same with Oliver" she smiled lightly at him.

"Who's Oliver?" Nick asked quickly his face turning slightly red.

"My best friend" Lilly said slowly, her face twisted with confusion.

"Right" Nick said, running up to Kevin.

Lilly stuffed her hands in her jean pockets and followed them wearily. This was humiliating, she barely knew them and they all seemed too different from her. She sighed slightly and followed them into the house.

"You must be Lilly!" an overly chipper girl said running up and shaking her hand.

"Uhm, yah" Lilly said nervously shaking the girls hand back.

"I'm Natalie, this is my house" she said with a huge smile.

God this girl was creepy. "It's a really nice place" Lilly said smiling back forcefully.

"Have fun!" she exclaimed and skipped off.

Lilly snorted in amusement. "She can be a little much" Kevin said laughing with her.

Lilly smiled back and shuffled her feet. Maybe this would be a little better then their supper with the Stewarts.

Lilly sat on a large sofa, punch cup in hand. She looked at everyone all crowded in their little groups. She felt like such a loser, why was she here? She knew no one. She didn't even recognize anyone from school.

Sipping her punch she suddenly realized someone was beside her. Lilly looked over and Nick and smiled slightly.

"Having fun?" he asked his foot tapping slightly.

"Oh yeah, loads" Lilly lied, setting down her punch and turning to him.

He flushed then smiled. "So uh…What do you like to do?" he asked not taking his eyes off her.

Lilly smiled and started a long list.

Joe looked over at his brother and Lilly. "What are they talking about?" he grunted.

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe about how in love they are with each other" he suggested.

Joe looked at him. "What!?" he yelped and Kevin laughed.

"Kidding" he said shaking his head slightly. "She's way too young for you" he said looking at his brother.

"No she isn't" Joe argued running a hand through his dark hair.

Kevin raised one eyebrow then walked away.

Joe bit his lip then walked over to some friends.

"…and skateboarding" Lilly finished breathlessly.

"You said skateboarding like seven times" Nick commented, trying not to laugh.

Lilly frowned. "Oh" she said feeling uncomfortable again.

Nick shook his head. "I didn't mean that was a bad thing" he said watching her face fall.

"Well I…" Lilly trailed off as a group of girls shrieked and practically jumped on Nick.

"Can we have your autograph?" they all said in unison.

Nick nodded, shooting an embarrassed look at Lilly and signed the paper they gave him.

They giggled then ran for Joe, who ducked and ran into the bathroom.

"Sorry" Nick said softly.

Lilly shrugged. "I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go" she said just as quietly as she stood up.

"I'll walk you home" Nick insisted and Lilly shook her head.

"I'm fine" she said with a lopsided smile.

"Well, I'll walk you to the sidewalk" he said, taking her hand and rushing her out the door.

Lilly stumbled slightly but followed. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yah, I just wanted to say that…Like…I know we didn't get off to the right start, but you're pretty cool. I'd like to be friends" he said nervously.

Lilly nodded. "Course" she said grinning.

Nick nodded. "Later" he said and Lilly nodded.

He watched her go, not quite sure of himself.

Lilly smiled slightly and turned the corner, she made sure no one was behind her before jumping in the air and screaming 'eep'.

"Lilly you ok?" she heard Nick yell.

Her eyes widened and she quickly ran home.

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews xD and I realize at the moment it's sort of leaning towards Lilly/Nick but that doesn't mean anything. Keep reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews xD They're really nice, and I got some questions about Miley hooking up with any of them. The only reason she didn't go to the party was because Lilly forgot to tell her, and she also didn't really want to. Just thought I'd clear that up : **

She could hear her mum downstairs washing dishes. She could hear her dad mowing the lawn. She weakly got herself out of bed and looked in the mirror. Lilly didn't change out of her clothes last night, she was too tired.

She ran a hand through her naughty hair and smiled slightly. It was more the fact that she even talked to the Jonas Brothers, let alone went to a party with them.

Skipping into the kitchen she sat down and looked at her mum.

"Miley phoned" her mum said blankly, before leaving.

Lilly raised and eyebrow and went to get the phone. As she reached for it, she noticed a newspaper Nick was on the cover…and her.

"Oh shit" she muttered softly, grabbing it and scanning it over. It was a picture of them talking outside the house, right before Lilly left.

She shook her head wildly and ran upstairs.

She came down in jeans and a shirt, grabbed her skateboard and hurried over to Miley's.

"Please can she not have seen it" she whimpered to herself.

Lilly hopped off her skateboard and knocked on the door, she could feel her palms sweating already.

Miley answered. She looked at her for a moment then walked over to her couch and sat down.

Lilly followed nervously, not sure what to say.

"When were you planning to tell me?" Miley asked softly, not meeting her friend's eyes.

"Planning to tell you what?" Lilly asked, laughing weakly.

"First you don't tell me about a party and now you lie to me here?" Miley asked, jumping off the couch and glaring at her.

"I wanted to tell you! Its just they didn't invite you to the party" Lilly lied, feeling it would make her madder if she admitted she forgot to tell her friend.

"Ok! I get that! But you could've just told me the truth, I wouldn't have been mad" Miley said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Miley! I would never lie to you!" Lilly exclaimed, going to hug her friend.

Miley pushed her away. "You just did, you just lied!" Miley said, her voice rising.

"Don't yell…" Lilly pleaded, her face falling.

Miley shook her head. "Lilly, I realize you have a life besides me, but if you're going to lie about it then…" she trailed off and looked at her feet.

"What do you mean? You don't want to be friends?" Lilly asked, she could feel herself start to shake.

Miley shrugged.

Lilly almost screamed. "I can't believe you! I said I'm sorry! You're going to let some silly boy band get in the way of our friendship?" she asked feeling tears welling up.

Miley sighed. "No I'm not going to let a band get in the way of our friendship, because there isn't a friendship left. If you can't tell me the truth about a silly thing like that, then…" Miley paused and walked towards the door.

Lilly followed slowly.

"I think you should leave" she whispered, feeling a wave of tears come over her.

Lilly nodded and left, closing the door behind her. When she got to the sidewalk she clenched her fists and screamed. Then she let the tears come.

Who would've thought The Jonas Brothers would ruin their friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

Lilly sat outside the Stewart house for about two hours.

Robbie Ray came out several times, asking her what happened, and trying to get her to go home, but she just shooed him away. Finally he gave up.

Lilly covered her face with her hands and sighed sadly. This was horrible; she never thought Miley would get this mad.

She felt someone pat her head reassuringly and looked up to see Joe. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "I don't want to talk" she said softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wondering why the hell she was sitting on the sidewalk for two hours.

Lilly paused, and then ended up spilling everything that happened to him.

He nodded slightly. "I was kind of just expecting a 'yah I'm fine' but this was much more interesting" he admitted, still nodding.

Lilly laughed lightly, and then started to cry again.

"Wow" Joe said, not quite sure of what to do, so he put his arm around her.

Lilly sobbed onto his shoulder and he frowned, this was one of his favorite shirts. But he didn't move, he just hugged her then stood up, and held out his hand.

She took it and he helped her up. "Lilly, you just got to go in there and apologize." He said shrugging.

Lilly gasped. "I can't! She'll rip off my face and give it to the nuns" she wept, and he grimaced.

"Nuns?" he muttered shaking his head. "If she's really your best friend then she'll forgive you" he said patting her lightly on the shoulder.

"But she's not my best friend anymore, haven't you been listening?" she asked rudely.

Joe laughed. "Yes, in fact" he glanced at his watch. "I've been listening for 45 minutes, and you just spent 40 of those minutes telling me how sorry you were, just go tell her what you told me" he suggested gently.

Lilly shook her head. "I can't" she said sadly. Picking up her skateboard she looked up at him. "I should go" she said softly. "My mum doesn't know where I am" she added frowning; she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

Joe nodded. "You're going to have to tell her you're sorry sooner or later" he said, raising one hand and jogging towards his house.

Lilly paused, before getting on her skateboard and hurrying back to her house.

"Lillian! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" her mum screamed as soon as she got into her house.

Lilly winced. "Miley's…" she said.

Her mum paused, tapping her foot on the ground. "Is she mad?" she asked.

Lilly nodded, wondering how her mum always knew what happened in her life.

"I'm going to Oliver's" Lilly said, backing towards the door.

Her mum sighed. "Be home by 8" she said, walking off.

Lilly shook her head sadly and walked out of her house.

Lilly began to walk towards Oliver's house then changed her mind and headed over to the beach.

She took off her shoes and walked barefoot in the soft sand, the waves rolling gently over her feet.

She sat down and hugged her legs close to her, watching the sun slowly set, casting pink and orange clouds across the sky. She checked her watch, it was only seven.

Lilly slowly traced stars in the sand beside her, sighing. She looked at the ocean; it sparkled with all the beauty in the world, and slowly licked the sandy shore.

At eight she didn't even bother standing up, she just sat there. She sat there and thought. About how pissed Miley was, and how her Mum was acting so distance, and how she had met the Jonas Brothers. She sighed and bit her lip.

Slowly she stood up and began to walk home, by the time her mum had finished yelling at her for being late and sending her up to her room, she realized she forgot her shoes at the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly woke up to the sun shining directly in her face.

"Ack!" She exclaimed, trying to block her face from the sun, and instead managed to fall off her bed.

Lilly slowly dragged herself off the floor and moaned. Her back was killing her and she felt like she broke every bone in her body.

"Sleep okay Honey?" he dad asked as she walked downstairs, already dressed.

Lilly grunted and grabbed her skateboard.

"Where you going?" her mum asked, looking over at her from the kitchen.

"Miley's" Lilly said, yawning and leaving the house, slamming the door a little too loudly behind her.

She slowly made her way over to Miley's, she was so nervous she was sweating already. By the time she got there she had only fallen off her skateboard 3 times.

Lilly slowly made her way to the front door before knocking softly three times. Jackson answered.

"You actually heard me knock?" she asked, raising one eyebrow in surprise.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Miley's in her room" he said, going back to the couch to eat potato chips and watch wrestling.

Lilly rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. There were eleven stairs. She never counted until now. She cracked her knuckles and slowly opened Miley's door.

"Daddy?" Miley asked softly, she wasn't facing the door, but instead was lying against her bed reading a magazine.

"Its uhm, me" Lilly said just as softly, wondering why the hell she was talking so quietly in the first place.

Miley looked up, and Lilly couldn't help but notice her face brightening slightly. "Oh" she replied after a few minutes.

Lilly bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Miley I realize what I did was really stupid, I mean I know I should tell you the truth no matter what and what I did was totally wrong. But I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you." Lilly stopped for a moment. "And remember what we promised before summer started? That we'd have an awesome summer, _together. _And we'd find great boyfriends and get tans and eat junk food and stay up till five in the morning. And I really can't do that if we're not friends Miley. I really am sorry, I'll never keep something like that from you again, and you're my best friend Miley" Lilly finished breathlessly.

Miley bit her lip and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I got so mad" she said softly, standing up and opening her arms.

Lilly giggled and raced to hug her. "So you forgive me?" she asked hopefully.

Miley nodded. "I couldn't stay mad at my best friend" she said flicking Lilly's nose.

Lilly smiled and flopped on Miley's bed, before picking up the magazine Miley had been reading. "The Jonas Brothers?" she asked looking at the cover and raising an eyebrow.

Miley nodded and sat down beside her. "So what's up with you and Nick?" she asked raising a eyebrow and giggling.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Nothinnnnggg" she groaned, smacking Miley on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Miley said rubbing it lovingly. "Maybe I shouldn't take you to that party tonight" she said shaking her head sadly.

Lilly gasped. "A Hannah party?!" she asked hopefully, and Miley nodded.

Lilly jumped up and began to dance. Miley threw a pillow at her. "You suck" she admitted.

Lilly growled, before racing into the closet and grabbing the Hannah wig.

"What are you going to wear?" she asked, placing it on Miley's head.

Miley shrugged. "Mall?" she asked her friend who nodded.

Lilly grinned. "I can't believe that Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart was mad at me yesterday" she said shaking her head dramatically.

"Hannah Montana?" came a voice from the door way.  
Miley and Lilly both stopped, turning to see…Nick.

"Oh shit" they said together.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nick! Nicky, Nick, Nick" Lilly said nervously, as Miley took the wig off her head and sat on it.

"Wha-what're you doing here?" she asked laughing loudly.

"Joe told me you got in a fight and I wanted to see if everything worked out…" he said slowly, not taking his eyes off of Miley.

Miley laughed. "Oh yeah, its all good, you can go now" she said standing up and shooing him out the door.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the Hannah wig.

Lilly frowned and shoved it off the bed. "It's a wig" she said nodding.

Nick raised one eyebrow. "I know, but…Are you Hannah Montana?" he asked turning to Miley.

"No! Of course not!" Miley said, laughing a little too loudly. "I have that because…Lilly, why do I have that?" she asked turning to her hopefully.

Lilly paused. "Because, we're…going to a costume party. As Hannah Montana" she lied.

Nick nodded. "Ok, I'm glad you two are friends again" he said, slowly backing out of the room.

Miley smiled. "Ok! Y'all come again soon" she said slamming the door in his face.

"Who let him in?" Lilly whispered her eyes still wide.

"I'm going to kill Jackson" Miley muttered, squinting.

"Do you think he believed us?" Lilly asked nervously.

Miley shook her head. "Nope" she admitted.

Lilly let out a big breath of air and paused. "At least we're still friends" she squeaked.

Miley smiled weakly. "This is really bad" she said after a long silence.

'Hell yah' Lilly thought, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

**A/N: ahaha. Sorry it's so short ******** Thanks for reviewing by the way. xD I'll probably have another two or three chapters up today. **


	11. Chapter 11

"They could be watching" Miley whispered, as she slowly sneaked through the house in all her Hannah gear.

Lilly nodded. "I feel like a spy" she said, itching her purple wig before following her friend.

"Limo is here girls!" Robbie Ray shouted from outside.

The two friends looked at each other then nodded, before dashing outside into the limo.

"Do you think they saw?" they asked in unison.

Lilly looked out the back window, Nick and Joe were standing there watching.

"God those two are nosey!" she exclaimed ducking.

"I'm Hannah Montana, people love me, of course they're going to be nosey" Miley retorted, ducking as well.

Lilly frowned, peeking up and looking at them. "Do you think they're going to tell?" she asked nervously.

Miley shook her head. "I sure hope not" she said, but then paused. "Maybe they do think we're going to a costume party" she said hopefully.

Miley paused. "Oh shit" she said moaning and putting her face in her hands.

Robbie Ray looked back. "Language, Missy" he said sternly, and Miley rolled her eyes.

"What's up?" Lilly asked, biting her lip nervously.

"They're coming to the party" Miley said squeezing Lilly's hand and groaning.

Lilly gasped. "How do you know!?" she exclaimed, squeezing back. Poor Miley.

"Tracy told me" she said, sighing mournfully.

Lilly shook her head. "I feel like we're going to a funeral" she said sadly.

Miley looked at her. "It isn't that dramatic, Lola" she said rolling her eyes. "And you call _me_ a drama queen" she said trying not to laugh.

Lilly scoffed and looked out the window. "Where is this party?" she asked, and Miley shrugged.

"DADDY! WHERE IS THIS PARTY?" she yelled at him.

"Whoa, darling, no need to yell" he said covering his ears.

Miley smiled. "Oops" she said grinning at him.

He sighed and gave her the address. Lilly and Miley both looked at it. "Where the hell is Sea view Place?" Lilly asked, and Miley shrugged. "Honestly, I got no idea" Miley replied, sighing.

Lilly turned to Miley, her face completely serious. "What do you think is going to happen?" she asked.

Miley paused. "They're going to learn the secret, promise not to tell anyone then fall in love with us" she said nodding gravely.

Lilly blinked stupidly. "Really?" she asked slightly hopeful.

"I doubt it" Miley sneered.

Miley got out of the limo, followed by Lilly, who was looking around nervously. _Where were they? _

"Maybe they won't come" Lilly whispered to Miley who shrugged. "Maybe" she replied.

"Hannah!" came that nasally voice Lilly despised. "And…you" she said looking at Lilly.

Lilly grinned. "Got a chocolate fountain?" she asked rudely.

Miley glared at her. "Tracy!" she exclaimed as they air kissed.

Miley paused. "So Tracy, who's all here tonight?" she asked curiously.

Tracy laughed. "Oh my god, so many people!" she exclaimed and started listing off names. "…and the Jonas Brothers! They are soooo cute" she said. "Well I have to go…chow" she said and walked off.

Miley frowned. "Great." She muttered.

Lilly paused. "She's a bitch" she said nodding lightly.  
Miley smacked her. "Come on" she said, dragging her into the crowd of people.

"Oh my god, Hannah!" people exclaimed as she walked through them. Miley smiled politely at them all then found them.

"Look, Kevin!" she said, pointing at him through the crowd.

Lilly groaned. "This is horrible" she said sadly before reaching into a bowl and taking a handful of chips.

Miley rolled her eyes and looked around nervously.

"These taste like shrimp" Lilly said, biting one curiously.

"Hannah?" Nick said, coming up from behind with Joe.

"Oh! You're the Jonas Brothers!" she said nervously, side glancing at Lilly.

"Yah, we live next door to you" Joe said nodding with a grin.

Miley blinked. "Ahaha. You're so funny, you don't live next to me" she said, stepping on Lilly's foot.

"Or me! I'm Lola, I live in Canada, and so you can't live by me" she said nodding. Miley rolled her eyes.

"I'm Hannah, it's awesome to meet you, now we have to leave" she said nodding and dragging Lilly away.

"They so know" Lilly whined.

"Ya think?" Miley said sighing. "And they're following us" she said with a groan.

"They just don't give up!" Lilly exclaimed with a huff.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; I realize there hasn't been a lot of romance yet. But I'm going to start that pretty soon. I promise. :D And there's a lot of questions about the title, I realize it doesn't make sense yet. But it will xD**

Lilly flopped on Miley's couch panting. "I can't believe I just climbed through a bathroom window" she said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry" Miley said, looking slightly embarrassed. "But I've kept it a secret for so long, I don't want it to get out now" she admitted smiling lightly at Lilly.

"No problem." Lilly said still trying to catch her breath.

Robbie Ray came over with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Girls, I'm pretty sure you're going to have to tell them. I think they've sorted figured it out already." He said, setting them down on the table.

Miley frowned. "You don't think they'll tell do you daddy?" she asked nervously, but her dad shook his head.

"Nah bud, I don't think they will" he said truthfully. With a grin and a tousle of her hair he went upstairs.

"This is still all Jackson's fault" Miley grunted, cracking her knuckles menacingly.

Lilly laughed. "Let's go beat him up" she joked.

Miley smiled. "Wanna go down to the beach?" she asked, and Lilly nodded.

They both took off their wigs and changed before heading down to the beach.

"This summer's a little different then I imagined it" Lilly admitted, looking over at Miley.

"Same. It's a little crazy" Miley said with a laugh.

The sand was cool on their bare feet, and the sun was slowly setting.

Lilly looked out over the ocean and smiled. "Hey Miley?" she said softly.

Miley looked at her curiously. "Yah?" she asked.

"I'm glad you're my friend." Lilly said gently.

Miley smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze. "I am too, and I'm glad I'm here with you now" she said with a grin.

Lilly smiled and they both jumped into the cool water. "HOLY CRAP THAT'S COLD!" Lilly screamed with a shiver.

Miley giggled and kicked water at her face and Lilly sputtered. Soon they got in a huge water fight.

"Salt in my eye, salt in my eye" Lilly moaned as she collapsed on the sand, Miley right beside her.

"I'm freezing" Miley said, her teeth chattering already.

Lilly giggled and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Lilly, are these your shoes?" Miley asked suddenly, holding up a sandy pair of shoes by their laces.

They both began to laugh.

"Isn't it a little cold out here?" a deep voice came from behind them.

Miley turned around. "Hey Joe" she said with a small smile, he smiled back and Lilly giggled loudly.

Miley stood up. "Hey Lil, I'm going to go back home and get us some more clothes k?" she said with a wink, and then ran off.

Lilly sat up and looked over at Joe, who was coming to sit beside her.

"Hey" she said softly, and he nodded.

"I'm guessing you're friends again?" he asked shaking his head in amusement.

"Yeah" Lilly said with a small grin.

"Toldja she'd forgive you" he said grinning back.

"Why'd you move here?" Lilly blurted suddenly, looking at him curiously.

Joe paused. "I'm not sure, my mum just wanted to move, and Kevin was getting tired of the same place too" he said with a small nod.

"Do you miss it?" she asked frowning. She'd hate moving, why would she want to leave all this behind?

"Well yeah, I miss my friends and stuff. But I made new friends" he said with a shrug.

"No kidding, only like a week here and you're already going to parties" Lilly said with a giggle.

Joe turned to her. "Is Miley Hannah Montana?" he asked.

Lilly took a deep breath. "No, and even if she was, I'm not the one who could tell you" she said.

Joe smiled. "You are a good friend, and me and my brothers are really glad we met you and Miley" he said looking at his hands.

Lilly blinked. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Joe nodded slowly.

"I know me and Miley can be a little weird, and I'm sorry I dumped all that stuff on you yesterday, I mean I know you're like super famous and probably don't care about what happens with your neighbor and her best friend…but I just had no one else to tell" Lilly said quickly.

"Just cause we're famous doesn't mean we don't care about other people" Joe said with a small frown.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just…I don't…I'm blabbing aren't I?" she said grimacing in embarrassment.

"Just a little" Joe said with a grin.

Lilly smiled back and drew a little heart in the sand.

Then he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Lilly pulled away breathlessly. "I…uhm…" she stuttered, not taking her eyes off him.

Joe raised one eyebrow and smiled.

Lilly bit her lip and smiled back, leaning in again.

"Hi Lilly!" Miley chirped, coming back with an armful of clothes. She had a huge smile on her face.

Lilly blushed deeply and pulled away. "Miley!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and brushing off her pants.

"You're back! Ahahaha" she laughed in embarrassment.

Joe grinned. "I should go, see ya Lilly" he said, smiling a smile just for her.

She laughed and watched him go dreamily.

"Eeee!" Miley shrieked dropping the clothes and running to hug her.

Lilly screamed back and hugged her.

"Lilly, I can't believe you just kissed Joe Jonas!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I can't believe I just kissed him either!" Lilly said and fell backwards onto the beach. Miley giggled and helped her back up.

"Come on, tell me all about it" she said, handing Lilly a sweater as the walked back to Miley's.

Miley awoke on her couch; Lilly sprawled out practically on top of her. She could smell her dad's pancakes and she could hear Jackson yelling because his car wouldn't start.

She grinned and slid out from under Lilly, trying hard not to wake her. Unable to do this, she rolled off the couch, taking Lilly with her.

Lilly groaned. "Ten more minutes mum" she muttered trying to get back on the couch.

Miley laughed. "Nuh uh" she said taking Lilly's hand and dragging her to the kitchen.

Lilly stayed on the kitchen floor, resting her head on Miley's foot.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Lilly, my dad made pancakes!" she said loudly.

Lilly's eyes opened and she jumped up. "Great, I'll have ten" she said sitting down.

Robbie Ray laughed and placed three on her plate.

Lilly frowned. "Since when was ten three?" she asked drenching them in syrup.

"Miley, Oliver called" Robbie told her, before taking a plate of pancakes outside to eat.

Miley frowned. "Haven't heard from him in awhile" she chirped, pilling her plate high.

Lilly gasped. "You're eating more then me!" she exclaimed in mock shock.

Miley laughed and shoved a forkful in her mouth.

"I'm going to tell them the truth" she said between bites.

"Who?" Lilly asked looking at her curiously.

"Kevin, Joe and Nick" she replied, finishing her pancakes.

"That was fast!" Lilly gasped staring at her plate.

Miley rolled her eyes and went upstairs, leaving Lilly to inhale her pancakes.

After a short shower Miley came back downstairs and stared at Lilly.

"Did my dad take more pancakes?" she asked, staring at the empty plate.

Lilly paused. "Nope" she muttered, swallowing the rest of the pancakes she had shoved in her mouth.

For a moment Miley looked disgusted, and then she began to laugh.

"Come on" she said heading for the door.

"But I'm not dressed" Lilly whined and patted her messy hair.

Miley paused then gave a small smile, before taking Lilly's hand and dragging her downstairs.

Soon they were walking to the Jonas'.

Lilly smiled slightly. "Thanks for letting me use a Hannah outfit" she said softly.

Miley shrugged. "Sure thing" she chirped.

Nervously they went and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Jonas answered. "Ladies!" she said with a bright smile she ushered them into her house.

Miley smiled. "Err, are your sons home?" she asked nervously.

Mrs. Jonas smiled sweetly. "Yes" she said and paused. "BOYS! GET OUT HERE" she screamed before leaving them with a smile.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

The three boys all walked into the room.

"Hey guys" Nick and Kevin said.

"Hey" Joe said only looking at Lilly.

Miley smiled at Lilly. "We have to talk" she said nervously to the three of them.

They nodded and Miley took a deep breath. "I'm Hannah Montana" she admitted.

They all laughed. "We know" they said together, then laughed again.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I know you know Nick walked in on us" she said shooting him daggers.

"But you guys really can't tell anyone" Miley said, her voice was extremely serious.

"Why would we?" Kevin asked laughing slightly. "If you want to keep it a secret, we won't tell anyone" he said.

Miley smiled. "Thanks" she said, looking at Lilly and giggling.

Lilly nudged her. "And we were worried" she whispered and Miley rolled her eyes.

"But if y'all do tell, I'll get Roxy to come stomp your ass" Miley added, before heading to the door.

Lilly paused, looking at the three of them before following her friend. "BYE LILLY!" she heard Joe call.

Lilly smiled to herself and followed Miley back to her house.

**A/N: OK. I DID IT. She told them. Kay well, whoever hates romance, should stop reading now, cause it's really going to start xD Sorry it took thirteen chapters **


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you think everyone has a reason for living?" she asked drumming her fingers on the table.

"Yes, and yours is to marry Joe" Miley said setting a bowl of grapes before sitting across from Lilly.

Lilly grinned. "I wish" she said popping three into your mouth.

"Don't choke" Miley warned as she stood up. "I missed that health class" she said as she rifled through the fridge.

"I'm hungry aren't you?" Miley asked, taking out a few things and piling them on the counter.

She frowned. "I guess?"

Miley grinned. "How about tacos?" she asked hopefully, and laughed as Lilly jumped up.

Soon they had a plateful of food sitting in the middle of the table.   
Lilly looked in the fridge. "You don't have taco shells" she said frowning.

Miley grunted. "Dangit!" she exclaimed.

Lilly shrugged and shoved a forkful of taco meat in her mouth. Miley stuck out her tongue then joined her.

"Whe's yur dad and Jacksfun?" Lilly mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Miley shrugged. "Bafektbull game" she replied.

Her friend laughed and went over to the radio, turning it up.

Miley whooped, dropping her fork and going over to dance with her friend.

"Hello ladies" someone yelled over the music.

They both stopped and Lilly immediately turned it down.

"Don't you two knock?!?" Lilly exclaimed, frowning slightly.

"We did. Several times, but you were too busy eating and dancing" Nick said with a smirk.

Miley blushed. "Uh yah well. It's lunch time, we're supposed to eat" she replied pursing her lips.

"And dance?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow at Lilly who dipped her head.

"Okay boys, time for you to go" Miley said, ushering them out the door.

"Uhm, I actually I wanted to ask Lilly something" Joe said, stopping Miley from practically throwing him out.

Miley stopped. "Oh" she said raising her eyebrows and smiling at Lilly.

"Well you two can talk out there" she said, grabbing Joe's hand then Lilly's and shoving them outside.

Nick cleared his throat. "So, uh, I" he started but Miley covered his mouth with her hand and pressed her ear against the door.

Suddenly, Miley pulled away shrieking. "DID YOU JUST LICK ME?" she screamed.

He shrugged. "Maybe" he said turning away and trying not to laugh.

Miley screamed. "AGH!" she exclaimed, wiping it on his shirt.

Lilly raised an eyebrow at her friend before turning to Joe. "See yah" she mumbled and he kissed her cheek.

"AWE!" Miley shouted, and Lilly sneered at her.

The two boys left and Miley collapsed on the couch.

"Lilly, this is unreal" she said, out of breath.

Lilly grinned. "You mean the fact that they live next door?" she asked, looking at her friend.

Miley nodded. "And you haven't gone home for a long time" she added and Lilly winced.

"I should get my mum to bring more clothes" she said, biting her lip and Miley laughed.

"This is an awesome summer" Miley said putting her feet on the table.

Lilly giggled. 'Sure is'.

**A/N; OK GUYS. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this short chapter up. xD I had major writers block, but I finally figured out what's going to happen. Some of you might not be too happy with the ending, but I am going to write a sequel. And yah, keep reading 8D **


	15. Chapter 15

Lilly was sleeping quietly on Miley's couch, as Miley rolled her eyes in boredom.

A quiet knocking came at the door and Miley looked out to see Nick.

"Back again?" she whispered, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back, and Miley motioned at Lilly.

"Oh" he said softly with a small grin.

Miley smiled back and scuffed her feet. "So what's up?" she asked.

Nick paused, shaking his hair out of his face. "Just wanted to let you know, that in September we're going on tour" he said nodding.

Miley nodded. "Good for you" she said, looking back at Lilly.

"With Hannah Montana" Nick added.

Miley screamed and Lilly rolled off the bed. "WHAT?" Lilly screamed rubbing her head tenderly.

"Guess who's going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!" Miley said, as Nick stood laughing in the door way.

Lilly moaned and slowly crawled towards her friend. "Vanessa Hudgens?" she asked, slowly standing up.

She rolled her eyes. "Hannah Montana!" she exclaimed, with a small dance.

Lilly started to jump. "Oh my gosh!" she said, hugging Miley.

Nick coughed in the door way, and the two girls turned to him.

He waved. "Err, I was also here to ask you something else" he said.

Miley raised and eyebrow and Lilly giggled.

"Ok" Miley said, waiting. Lilly crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Well, I was wondering…" he trailed off as Oliver ran up to Miley and hugged her.

"Oliver!" Miley exclaimed ruffling his hair. "You got a hair cut" she giggled.

"I know" Oliver grimaced and slapped Lilly's hand.

Lilly frowned. "I don't get a hug?" she gasped as he hugged her.

"God you guys don't even phone me anymore" Oliver whined, before noticing Nick.

"Oh, yo, you're that guy!" he said, his mouth dropping.

Nick nodded slowly. "Nick Jonas" he said holding out his hand, and wincing as Oliver slapped it.

"Sup dude" Oliver nodded.

Lilly coughed and Miley stepped on his foot. "So Nick, what were you going to say?"

Nick paused, looking at the three of them. "Uhm, did you wanna go out some time?" he mumbled.

Miley gasped. "Like…a date?" she whispered, and Oliver snorted behind her.

He nodded slowly and Miley grinned. "Yah I do, bye!" she said slamming the door in his face then turning to Lilly.

They both screamed and Oliver covered his ears. "I regret coming over" he mumbled, wincing.

"When are you and Joe going out?" Miley asked breathlessly.

Lilly frowned. "He didn't actually ask me yet…" she admitted and Miley hugged her.

"He will. This is so awesome!" she said jumping up and down.

Oliver rolled his eyes and headed over to Miley's fridge.

"Oh! Taco's!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Miley, this is awesome, you look so good" Lilly chirped, fixing her friends hair.

Miley grinned and turned to Oliver. "So?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Mhm, you look good" he grunted, flipping through one of her magazines.

Miley grabbed the magazine out of his hand and threw it across the room. "Pay attention!" she snapped before turning to Lilly.

"My dad said you and Oliver can stay here while I'm out, try not to burn down the house" she said with a nod.

Lilly smiled. "That's Jackson's job" she replied, taking Miley's hand and leading her downstairs.

Lilly and Oliver collapsed on Miley's couch with Robbie Ray.

Nick knocked on the door. Miley grinned, grabbed her purse and left.

"Awe…" Lilly whispered with a small grin. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"They better get home before eleven" Robbie Ray grumbled, and stood up to make dinner.

"It's 11:05! Where in the hell could they be?" Mr. Stewart grunted, pacing the room.

Lilly shrugged. "Calm down" she suggested gently and Oliver snored loudly.

"I'll calm down when that boy stops drooling on my couch" he sneered at Oliver.

Lilly giggled and gently nudged Oliver.

"Lilly, go away" he muttered, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"He's awake!" Lilly chirped, turning back to her magazine.

Miley walked through the door, a brilliant smile on her face.

Robbie Ray growled. "You're late!" he said.

Miley nodded. "We don't have a car daddy, and we went to Lilly's" she said with a shrug before hugging her dad.

Lilly frowned. "Why?" she asked, and Miley held up a bag.

"More clothes." She said grinning.

Lilly smiled and jumped up. "I love you" she said, grabbing the bag and sitting back down.

Robbie Ray smiled. "Glad you had fun, but don't be late again" he said, with a yawn he went upstairs.

Miley shrugged and flopped in between Oliver and Lilly and sighed.

"Well?" Lilly asked, blinking.

"Well?" Miley replied with a shrug.

"Did you kiss?" Lilly asked staring at her.

"No." Miley said smiling mischievously.

"I hate you" Lilly whispered and turned to Oliver, who was sleeping again.

Miley rolled her eyes and poked Oliver in the side. He grunted and shooed her away, so the girls went upstairs.

"Tell me everything" Lilly instructed.

Lilly giggled. "He seems romantic" she said, playfully pushing her friend.

Miley smiled. "He's cute" she replied, slipping on her pajamas.

Lilly paused, her face falling. "Do you think Joe will ask me out?" she muttered, not meeting Miley's eyes.

Miley nodded. "I don't think he's the kind of guy who would just kiss you then not do anything else" she said, squeezing her friend's shoulder then hopping onto her bed.

Lilly followed with a smile. "So about this tour…" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes you can come, _Lola_" she said with a grin.

Lilly cheered. "This'll be awesome" she said lying back on the bed.

Miley shrugged and crawled under the covers. "Night" she grunted, and Lilly nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

"Daddy? Where did you put Oliver?" Miley asked nervously coming downstairs.

"Jackson's room" he replied and Lilly gasped.

"Ew! He's sleeping with Jackson?" they said together.

Robbie Ray looked over at them. "No, Jackson is at Cooper's" he replied.

"Ew! He's sleeping on Jackson's bed?" Miley said, shaking her head.

"Poor Oliver" Lilly replied as she slipped on her shoes.

"Where are you two going?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Beach" Miley said, slipping on sandals.

Robbie Ray looked at his watch. "It's 3, be home by 6:00" he said before turning back to the stove.

"Sure thing Daddy" Miley said, opening the door and walking out, Lilly following.

"Uh, honey?" her dad called as Oliver walked down the stairs.

"Sorry Mr. Stewart, I'm not Miley, I'm Oliver" he said with a grin.

Robbie Ray rolled his eyes. "They're at the beach" he said.

Oliver nodded before running out the door.

"SHOES, OLIVER!" Robbie Ray exclaimed, smacking his forehead with his hand.

Oliver ran back in, grabbed his shoes and ran out.

Miley and Lilly slowly made their way down the beach, kicking up sand.

"Lilly! Miley!" Oliver called breathlessly as he caught up with them.

They turned with a smile. "I forgot about you" Lilly admitted and he squinted at her.

"Lilly!" someone else called and the three turned around to see Joe running after them.

"Aha! I told you he'd come for you" Miley said, wiping a fake tear.

Lilly rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

He slowed down and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Hey" he said breathlessly.

Lilly smiled softly. "Hiya" she said.

"So uh, Nick went out with Miley last night huh?" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Uh, how long were you chasing me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since you left your house. You must be deaf" he joked and she laughed.

Lilly drew a circle with the toe of her shoe and pursed her lips.

"So uh, did you want to go to the movies tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Lilly gasped. "YES!" she screamed, and she heard Miley scream from behind her.

Her face turned red and she coughed. "Uh, yah that'd be nice" she whispered, closing her eyes and cursing.

Joe grinned. "Kay, see ya" he said, turning and walking off.

Lilly groaned and Miley ran up to her. "I always manage to embarrass myself in front of them" she said with a sigh.

Miley smiled. "We all do" she said, looking back at Oliver who was staring at his hands in awe.

They rolled there eyes and headed back towards him.

Miley sighed and slowly headed back to her house with her dad. She had been at a photo shoot for Hannah; why in the world they had it at eleven at night was unknown.

Lilly was sitting on the couch inside, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Lilly?" Miley said, smiling and going to sit with her.

"Hey" Lilly chirped, smiling back nervously.

"How'd you get in?" Robbie Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jackson" she replied with a sigh.

"Are you okay? Was the date bad?" Miley asked nervously, before dragging her up to her room.

Lilly shook her head. "No, it was nice" she replied, collapsing on Miley's bed.

"So what's wrong?" Miley asked, frowning and patting her back.

"I don't think he likes me" Lilly admitted and Miley sighed.

"He does Lilly" she said, hugging her slightly.

Lilly nodded and sat back up. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked softly and Miley nodded, they headed back downstairs.

"Why can't you girls just stay in one place?" Robbie Ray asked looking at them with a frown.


	18. Chapter 18

The two girls were sitting on the beach watching the sunrise.

"I can't believe we got up at seven" Miley moaned and Lilly laughed.

"I know" she said, sighing and lying back in the sand.

"You're going to get sand in your clothes" Miley said giggling and lying down too.

Lilly shrugged and closed her eyes.

Miley smiled and looked up at the sky in wonder.

Soon they had both fallen asleep.

Lilly awoke groggily, and screamed. Miley's eyes opened and she sighed.

"Why are we on the beach…oh" she said, before noticing Nick sitting beside her.

She screamed too.

"Hello ladies" Joe said coolly, waving at Lilly.

Lilly flushed and look at Miley who was busy staring at Nick.

"How long we're you sitting beside us?" Miley groaned, sitting up.

Nick shrugged. "We just got here" he replied.

Joe tousled Lilly's hair, getting all the sand out. She blushed and dipped her head.

He frowned and looked away.

Miley looked at them both for a moment before turning to Nick.

"We should go" she admitted and he nodded.

"You always leave" he said standing up and helping Miley up.

Lilly slowly stood up, but Joe stayed sitting.

"Bye" Nick said, leaning over and kissing Miley delicately.

She sighed and smiled, "bye" she whispered, looking over at Lilly who was staring at Joe.

Miley took Lilly's hand and frowned. "Bye Joe" Lilly muttered, but he didn't say anything, just waved.

They walked home slowly.

"Lilly! Maybe he just thinks you don't like him?" Miley suggested to her friend.

Lilly groaned. "I blew it" she moaned, lying under Miley's bed.

"Lilly, you're overreacting" Miley said, falling to her knees and peeking under the bed.

"Am not" Lilly muttered, crawling out slowly.

Miley nodded. "Yes you are" she said, handing Lilly a tissue.

Lilly took it and blew her nose loudly. "Should I go talk to him?" she asked softly, and Miley nodded.

"Kay" Lilly said standing up.

"Wait!" Miley said, rushing to fix Lilly's running makeup.

Lilly slowly headed next door, ringing the doorbell and biting her lip nervously.

Kevin answered. "Oh hey" he said nodding at her.

Lilly smiled slightly. "Is Joe here?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

"Uh, yah, I'll get him" he said, backing into the house.

"Hey Joe!" he yelled, and then looked at Lilly before leaving.

Joe came to the door, his eyes widening when he saw Lilly.

"Oh, hey!" he said, his voice slightly high.

Lilly raised a eyebrow. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yah, I'm great" Joe replied, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Look Joe, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for…"

"Joe who's this?" a high voice came from behind him, and a petite redhead appeared beside him.

Lilly stopped talking and looked up at him.

"Err. This is my friend Lilly" he said softly, staring at his feet.

"Oh, hi sweetie" she said smiling widely.

Lilly blinked. "Who's this Joe?" she stammered.

Joe didn't reply, the girl did for him. "His girlfriend!" she chirped.

She didn't say anything, but instead turned around and walked down the steps.

"Lilly!" Joe said, following her, trying to grab her hand.

"Whatever" she muttered, pushing it away.

He stopped, his face crumpling before turning and walking back inside, pushing past his girlfriend.

Lilly slowly walked back to her own house, noticing Oliver sitting on her lawn.

"What're you doing?" she asked softly, sitting next to him.

"Waiting for you" he replied, pointing at his skateboard.

Lilly shook her head and rested it on his shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked, his forehead creasing in worry.

She shook her head again and began to cry.

Oliver put his arm around her and frowned, not really sure what to do.

"He…has…a girlfriend" Lilly choked, burying her face in his shirt.

Oliver coughed. "Man whore" he grunted, resting his head on top of hers.

Lilly laughed slightly, but that lead to more tears. Unsure of what to do, Oliver patted her shoulder.

"Does Miley know?" he asked, and Lilly shook her head. "Come on, she'll know what to say" he muttered, helping her up and slowly they headed to her house.

"Lilly?" Miley gasped, opening the door.

Lilly sobbed and rushed into Miley's open arms.

"Oh" Miley said softly, patting her back and leading her to the couch.

Oliver went over and sat next to them.

"Lilly?" Robbie Ray asked, frowning as he saw her crying.

"Walk away dad" Miley suggested.

"What should I do?" Lilly whispered, her lip quivering.

"Make him jealous?" Oliver suggested with a shrug.

Miley frowned. "I don't know…Joe deserves worse" she growled.

Lilly smiled slightly. "How do I make him jealous?" she asked softly, and Oliver shrugged again.

"Go out with his other brother" he replied, slowly walking towards the kitchen.

Miley paused. "That could work…but Kevin is old. He might figure out you're using him." She said nervously.

Lilly sighed and rested her head on Miley's lap.

Miley played with her hair and sighed. "Maybe you should Lilly" she said frowning.

Lilly nodded. "Ok" she whispered.

**A/N: I hate Joe right now. Ok. Maybe not. I still love him 8D Anyways. Keep reading, only a few more chapters left :o**


	19. Chapter 19

Lilly knocked on the Jonas' door.

Joe answered. "Lilly!" he exclaimed, his face brightening.

"I'm here to see Kevin" she replied coldly, not caring about how his face crumbled.

"Oh, he's up in his room. But Lilly I…" she pushed past him and ran upstairs.

Joe watched her go, feeling his heart immediately shatter into three million pieces.

_4 weeks later._

Lilly slammed her locker shut, it was only a week into the school year and she had a million books.

Oliver leaned against his locker and looked at her. "You ok?" he asked, and Lilly nodded slowly.

Miley and Nick walked up to them. "Hey Lilly" Miley chirped, and Lilly nodded again.

"It's so weird going to a school" Nick admitted, trying to open his locker.

"Well, we're going on tour in a week, so you don't have to worry about it" Miley said with a small giggle.

Nick nodded and rolled his eyes as a group of girls ran up begging for his autograph.

"Lilly you ok?" Miley whispered, in Lilly's ear.

Lilly nodded.

The attempt at making Joe jealous worked, he had walked in when Lilly and Kevin had kissed. He hadn't talked to Lilly since then, but Lilly knew she completely broke his heart. Only feeling a small amount of guilt, she continued seeing Kevin, not quite sure about how she felt about him.

"You excited about the tour?" Miley asked, smiling at her friend.

"Can I come over?" Lilly muttered, not meeting her eyes.

Miley nodded slowly frowning. "Of course" she said.

Miley, Nick, Lilly and Oliver all walked home together.

"Later!" Oliver said, turning off to his house.

Miley and Nick were holding hands, and Lilly felt a pang of jealousy.

"So Lilly…excited for the tour?" Nick asked gently.

Lilly nodded slowly, and Miley frowned.  
Nick looked at Miley with worry; they were both scared for her.

Nick knew about Lilly using Kevin. He was pissed, in fact, he felt completely miserable for his brother, but Miley made him swear not to tell. "You got to promise she won't hurt him" he whispered to Miley, who was crying slightly. "I can't" she muttered, hugging him. That was right after Lilly started dating him.

Miley frowned and said goodbye to Nick, kissing him gently on the cheek before walking up her driveway with Lilly.

"Lilly, what's wrong with you lately?" she whispered.

Lilly shrugged and together they walked upstairs, leaving Robbie Ray completely confused when Lilly didn't return his greeting.

"Lilly?" Miley asked softly, taking her hand and frowning. "I'm worried" she whispered, and Lilly bit her lip.

"Lilly?" Miley asked again.

"Joe called me. He apologized again and again and begged me to forgive him." She whispered.

Miley paused, confused. "Did you?" she asked.

Lilly shook her head. "I couldn't. I'm with Kevin" she muttered, feeling tears swarm in her eyes.

"That what just to make him jealous, can't you leave him now?" Miley asked.

Lilly shook her head and Miley frowned, still very confused.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" she asked and gasped as Lilly bent over and threw up in her garbage can.

Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and squeezed it. "Lilly?" she whispered, feeling her heart beat faster and faster.

Lilly began to sob, resting her head on Miley's shoulder.

Miley felt tears of her own fall down her cheeks. "Lilly, please, you can trust me" she whispered.

Lilly shook and let out a strangled sob. "Miley…" she whispered, feeling her shoulders shake as she wept into her hands.

"Lilly, please" she whispered, unsure of what to do.

"Can I still come on the tour?" she asked softly, and Miley nodded.

"Of course" she said, unsure.

Lilly let out a small cough as she leant against the bed, tears still streaming down her face.

"Lilly…" Miley said, wiping the tears away with her hand.

Lilly looked at her for a moment, her face crumpling.

"I think I'm pregnant" she whispered, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Miley didn't say anything at first, and then hugged Lilly tightly.

"You and Joe…?" she asked, squeezing her.

Lilly shook her head and tried to stop crying.

"Kevin".

_The end. _

**A/N: Yup. That's the end. I know y'all probably hate me 8D Yes. I'm going to work on the sequel. Lol. Sorry if the ending was completely the opposite of what you wanted. But. Hey. xD I can't please everyone.**

**I'll start the sequel soon.**

**Thanks for reviewing and feel free to message me.**

**-Oliver**


	20. AN

**A/N: I just had to add, I really can't see Kevin doing that to Lilly. But it was the only thing I thought of that I could make a sequel out of.**

**I mean, yes I could make a sequel just of the tour, but I would find that a little boring.**

**xD**

**Thanks again**

**-Oliver**


End file.
